Software localization refers to a process for transforming and customizing a software product according to language, usage habit and so on of end users, generally including interpreting and translating the user interface and related documents, online help menus and so on from the language in the original country into another language.
The localization of the software user interface (UI) is a time-consuming process. In addition to interpreting texts, since the length of the text of each language is not the same, a localizing engineer still needs to readjust sizes and positions of elements of the user interfaces in various languages, and these operations need to be performed once respectively for each different localization language.
Typically, we manually adjust design elements of the previous software version. For example, for an application software with the original language of English, during the process for performing the localization for Chinese, we manually adjust the sizes and the positions of the design elements in the user interface for the Chinese version of the software version v1, to obtain the software of Chinese version. However, after the English application software issues a version v2, during the process for performing the localization for Chinese on the version v2, we have to adjust the sizes, the positions and so on of the elements in the version v2 in a manual adjustment manner again. If a software issues localization versions for a plurality of countries, it is needed to update the localization versions for each different language continuously.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution for reducing efforts made in adjusting software layout during the process of the software localization.